Dating the First Master (Hiatus)
by chaosphoenix123
Summary: It's after the war and life has settle back down for Fairy Tail, except for one thing. With Zeref gone, Mavis is alive but is also alone in the world and the Fairy Tail guild masters have notice this and decide to help her move on. The problem is that the only person who is her "actual age" at the guild has no say in their plans. Remember, Mavis was 13-14 years old when she died.
1. The Decision

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: So anyway a buddy of mine told me that I was wasting potential stories by writing them out in " _Romeo's Life"_ so they suggested that I make them their own individual ones and leave only drabbles in " _Romeo Life",_** **So here I go with my Romeo x Mavis story. Enjoy this pairing that's so crack that it will get you high. Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **P.S.: Mavis biological age is 13, while her chronological age is 118. But I bump it up to 14 in this story.**

 **I would like to point out that I am well aware that Mavis loves Zeref, but remember at one point she gave up on him. Also, I am well aware of recent events in the Fairy Tail manga:**

 **THIS. IS. A. CRACK. PAIRING! Let it go if you have a problem with it.**

 **Chapter 1**

The Decision.

"This is wrong", Romeo said, "In fact I'm pretty sure this is an abuse of power even if you're the guild master."

"Come now, Romeo. All we're asking you to do is to take Master Mavis on her first date", Master Makarov explained while Kinana finished brushing his hair, "We're not asking you to marry her."

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, not some cheap dating service!", Romeo yelled, "Surely there is someone else who can do this!"

"Yes, let me think of all the people who could take your place on this date and not end up in jail", Master Makarov pretend to think with his hand on his chin, "Nope, can't think of anyone who around the same age as the First Master."

"She's over a hundred years old! A hundred and eighteen to be exact!"

"But the First Master gain her "immortality" around the age of fourteen", Makarov countered causing Romeo to shake his head in annoyance.

"Can't believe my old man was the one to come up with this idea", Romeo grumble as he remembers how all this happen. It was right after Fairy Tail defeated Zeref, Acnologia, and the Alvarez Empire invasion. Cana had release Mavis from her imprisonment and thanks to the powerful mage, Irene enchanting the whole country for some reason, Mavis was free of her curse. Porlyusica examined her and came to the conclusion that the mage was started to age once again, therefore she could live a normal life once more.

Immediately she wanted to try all of the stuff she missed over the decades she been a ghost. Sleepovers, makeovers, shopping, gossip and all the other stuff that a teenage girl would normally do. But then she notices something. She would see all the couples in the guild go out on dates all the time and she started to wish that she could do that. What she had with Zeref was different than what the average teenage girl experiences, but he changed over the years and now he was gone.

Master Makarov took note of Mavis behavior and held a special meeting with all of the members of the guild who have held the title of master, including Gildarts and Erza.

 **Flashback**

"This problem may be even bigger than Zeref himself", Master Makarov stated.

"Indeed, our honor as a guild would be besmirch if we couldn't help our one of our guild founding member with their dilemma", Erza added.

"This problem is easily fixable", Gildarts said, "We have to find someone to take the First Master out on a date, that's all."

"Yes, but who among the guild would be up for the task?", Makarov questioned, "Almost everyone is spoken for, and we don't want the master to feel like she being pitied. Also we don't want someone to end up in jail cause everyone thinks they're pedophile. First Master Mavis does look exactly like a young teenage girl."

The trio sat down and try to think of a solution when the fourth member at the meeting, Macao Conbolt, spoke up.

"There is one person who could do it", he said.

"Macao! You can't mean…", Makarov said.

"Yes, my son", Macao said, "The boy needs to get out more anyway! He always has his nose in a book or is hanging out around Natsu!"

"Okay, say we do go along with this plan. How would we get Romeo to do it?", Gildarts asked.

"Leave that to me", Erza smiled deviously as she summon a blade into her hand and walked out of the Guild Master's office and into the main hall. There she spotted her target, sitting alone at a corner table reading a book.

"My apologize Romeo for what I am about to do", Erza tells herself as she walks toward him, "But it is for the good of the guild."

 **Present**

"And here I am, a sword and castration threat later", Romeo mumbled as Kinana finishes up with his hair.

"To be fair, she only threaten castration if you did something pervert to the First Master while on the date", Makarov added.

"Not helping the situation right now, Master Makarov", Romeo says while Kinana tries to hold in her laughter as she walks out of the room.

"Don't worry Romeo, it's just one date", Master Makarov assured him, "She just needs to get this out of her system so she can mark it off her list of things to do."

"Let's get this over with", Romeo sighs as he gets up and follows Master Makarov to Fairy Hills where he would be meeting Mavis.

 **A/N: Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Here's Chapter two**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Operation Begins.**

Mavis stared out her room window at the sight of Magnolia as she watches her citizens go about their day-to-day business. From the vendors in the marketplace to the gondolier taking young couples out on their romantic dates in the canal.

"Must be wonderful to go on one of those with the love of your life", the First Master sighs to herself as she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in", Mavis says, putting on a perky persona as Erza walks in.

"First Master Mavis", she greets.

"Come now Erza. You too once held the title of Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I believe that allows you to greet me in a more personal manner", Mavis tells her, "In fact, I would like everyone to address me as just Mavis if they wouldn't mind."

"Forgive me, it's just how I use to greeting people of higher stature than me, First Master", Erza explains to her.

" _Best not push the issue_ ", Mavis thought, "What can I do for you today?"

"How are you doing today First Master?", Erza asked.

"I'm doing quite well. Thank you for asking", Mavis informed the Requip mage, even though she wasn't being entirely honest.

"Is there anything you would like to do today? Shopping? Makeover? I hear that a new dessert store is opening up today, maybe you and I could go try it out."

"Oh no thank you. I'm just enjoying sitting here watching the gondola go by in the canals. Back in the day, I use to love watching them go up and down the waterways, but I was always too busy. Sometimes I wish I could have gone on a ride though", Mavis told Erza.

" _So the First Master love gondola rides. Excellent! I must get this information to Master Makarov before him and Romeo gets here_ ", Erza thought while keeping a straight face, "Well if you want, the girls are in the lounge right now just hanging out. You're more than welcome to joined us."

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea!", Mavis laughed as she followed Erza out the room.

 **Outside Fairy Hills**

"You sure you can't find someone else to do this?", Romeo asks yet again as him and Master Makarov were coming up the road to Fairy Hills, "Cause I'm starting to have my doubts about this. I mean I never even been on a date before."

"True as that may be, you do spend a lot of time around Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay", Makarov pointed out.

"As friends, because I don't have any guys my age to hang out with", Romeo countered.

"And you never thought about asking one of them out?"

"Lindsay is basically my sister; it would be awkward. Chelia too lovely-dovey over Lyon, and Wendy would be just too weird seeing how she was six years older than me at one point", Romeo explained, "Thus the reason why I feel a little conflicted asking out Master Mavis."

"It's Mavis from here on out. Try not to be too formal with her but still show her the proper respect for we shall be monitoring your date."

"Thank you making the awkwardness of this whole situation go up another level, Master Makarov", Romeo mumbles to himself.

"Now remember that Warren has a link set up that excludes Mavis and everyone else excepted for myself, Gildarts, Erza, and your father", Makarov informs the Rainbow Fire Mage, "If you run into trouble, just call us and we'll give you advice and whatnot."

"I think my father the last person I want giving me advice", Romeo confesses as a thought comes ringing into his mind from Erza.

" _Master Makarov, First Master is in the lounging area_ ", Erza reports.

" _Splendid. Did you find out any useful information that we could use_?", Master Makarov asked.

" _Affirmative. First Master always wanted to go on a gondola through the canals._ "

" _Excellent! Gildarts. Macao. Did you copy that_?"

" _Roger old man. We are on route now to reserve a gondola_ ", Gildarts respond.

" _Roger that. Everything is proceeding within parameters that we have set up for Operation: The First's First Date. Keep a cool head and everything will turn out smoothly_ ", Master Makarov states while Romeo, who hearing all this as well, could only don a annoyed look on his face.

" _You guys are having way too much fun at my expense._ "

 **Fairy Hills Lounge**

"And then the oaf tried to propose to me even after falling in the lake!", Evergreen told the rest of the girls who burst into laughter at the story. The girls were all gather around listening to Evergreen story on how Elfman and her job went in Haragon.

"So what did you say?", Lucy asks as all the girls, especially Lisanna and Mira, lean in to hear the conclusion of the story.

"What do you think?", Erza pouts before holding her hand up with a diamond ring on it, "I said yes of course."

Now the laughter turned into screams of joy as the girls all huddle around and bear hug Evergreen, who threaten to turn them all to stone if they didn't let her go. Mavis giggles at the sight as yet another Fairy Tail mages took the plunge and was on her way to becoming a wife. Lucy, believe it or not, was the first one to get her ring by Natsu a few months ago, while Juvia accepted Gray's proposal the very next day. Levy and Gajeel were already living together and everyone could tell that it was just a matter of time before the Iron Dragon Slayer made a move.

" _I wonder if I'll ever move on and find someone_ ", Mavis thought to herself, " _Or maybe it's just too soon after Zeref for me to be thinking about it."_

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Mavis, seeing how all the girls were too busy congratulating Evergreen to notice, got up to answer it.

You could imagine her surprise when she sees Romeo standing there with a slight blush on his face.

"Aw Romeo-kun, good afternoon", she greets, "Do you and Wendy have a job today? I'll go let her know you're here."

"A-Actually Master Mavis", Romeo stutters out before correcting himself, "I mean Mavis, I came to see you."

This catches everyone attention as all eyes turn toward the doorway.

"Excuse me?", Mavis said, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk around Magnolia with me", Romeo said as he glances past Mavis for a second to make eye contact with Erza who gave him a subtle nod.

Mavis raises a finger and opens and closed her mouth a few times while thinking. She was not expecting this when she woke up this morning. Sure she and Romeo have talked a few times over the months, in fact, they had a great time cheering Fairy Tail on during the Grand Magic Games together. But he never gave the impression that he enjoyed her company that much.

"Like a date?", Mavis asks, " _That might have been to forward."_

"I guess you could consider it a date", Romeo replies.

In this moment Mavis did the only logical thing a mage of her caliber could think of…

She closed the door in Romeo's face.

" _Um, what's going on guys_?", Romeo asked as he stares at the wooden door, " _Can I go home now?"_

 _"I'm handling it. DON'T move Romeo_ ", Erza orders him.

 _"If I did you no doubt killed me before I even got five feet from the door."_

 **Meanwhile…**

"Master Mavis, what happen?", Mira asked as Mavis sat down on the couch with a perplexed expression on her face.

"R-Romeo. He just asks me out on a date", she tells her.

"Romeo?", Bisca repeats, "Are you sure?"

"We all heard him", Lucy says, "He asks if she wanted to take a walk around Magnolia with him. That sounds like a date if I ever heard one."

"I thought Romeo had a thing for Wendy", Lisanna says.

"I keep telling you that we're only friends", Wendy corrects her as she lets out a sigh.

"Anyway, the bigger question is how this came about. Surely we would have seen signs or something that Romeo had a thing for Mavis", Cana says while downing a bottle.

"Cana has a point there", Juvia agrees.

"Well, they were pretty close during the GMG", Mira pointed out.

"That's right. I remember seeing Romeo staring at Mavis from time to time", Levy remembers.

"So do you think that Romeo might have developed a crush on her back when she was a ghost, but because he thought nothing would come of it he decided not to pursues it?", Wendy started to rationalized, "But now that she's not a ghost anymore his feelings have returned and he deciding to act on them now after all this time?"

"Maybe Wendy", Erza said while rubbing her chin, doing her best to keep up her charade, "Maybe."

"Well what do you think Master Mavis?", Lucy asked as she turns to see that the former ghost was still trying to wrap her head around all of this.

"I think it may be too soon after Zeref for me to be going out on dates", she told them honestly.

"With all due respect First Master, it was quite some time ago that you got over your feelings for Zeref. I know that as a ghost, time was irrelevant for you, but now…", Erza stated.

"Maybe it's time you gave the dating game another go", Evergreen interjected, "I mean you're living ever girl dream of being a teenager again. Why not enjoy it?"

"She never was anything other than a teenager technically", Levy said.

"You know what I mean."

The advice that Erza and Evergreen had given Mavis played in her mind for a bit. Both of them were right in a way, whatever relationship she and Zeref had in the past had died out a long time ago after the dark mage sought to wipe out mankind. And maybe she could at least give this "date" a chance. But there was also a problem with that...

"I-I never been out on a date before", she confessed before Mira suddenly takes her by the hand, "At least not like this."

"Well, that's what we're here for Master! Someone see if Romeo still out there! Everyone else to Mavis' room! We got a date to get ready for!", she declares as all the girls raise their fist in agreement.

Romeo, who was just about to give up and tell Master Makarov that the plan failed, was suddenly yanked into the sorority by a grinning Erza.

" _Operation is still a go! I repeat, Operation is still a go!"_

The rest of the girls stormed upstairs with a panicking Mavis hefted over their heads.

As the madness ensure within the halls of Fairy Hills, Mavis and Romeo only had one thing going through their minds.

" _What did I just get myself into_?"

 **A/N: If you have ideas for the date, tell me. This is my first time doing shipping these two. Also I know there's a scene where Romeo was staring at Mavis as they watch the games. That's what Levy going off of. Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Here's Chapter three**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Girl Talk**

Romeo fidgeted on the couch as he sat somewhat patiently in the lounging room of Fairy Hills. If it wasn't for the fact that Erza pulled him into the female dormitory, literally slammed him on the couch so hard that he was sure that some of the springs broke, and then threaten him at sword point to stay like he was a dog, the Rainbow Fire mage would have been long gone out the door; guild master's orders be damn.

" _This is starting to get way too complicated",_ Romeo told himself, careful to make sure the thoughts were kept to himself and wouldn't be transmitted via Warren to everyone else, " _No one has even asked what I want."_

Romeo sat there in silence for a few more moments before it finally dawn on him that he was inside Fairy Hill; the same Fairy Hill whose number one rule was:

No boys allowed within its walls.

A rule that was fiercely enforced by none other then Erza Scarlet herself.

Romeo has heard all the stories about how Jet and Dory would try to break in to see Levy and were caught and brutally punish by the Fairy Queen. Eventually it would be just Gajeel trying to sneak in to see her and he didn't fare any better, dragon-slayer or not. Then there were the stories of Elfman, Azlack, Max, and even Laxus breaking in to see their significant others. Long story short; when it came to enforcing the rules, Erza's wrath allow her to defeat even the second strongest mage in Fairy Tail with ease. Laxus was out of commission for a good week after that.

And yet here he was, sitting in the lounge room, invited (more like pulled in) by Erza herself.

The irony was almost laughable.

Anyway Romeo decided to take a look around the room to see if all the rumors he heard about this place were true. He has heard from Gray and Natsu that the girls use some sort of magic on the place so that it was sparkling beautiful to all who laid eyes on it, but from what Romeo could see it was just basic interior design used in the lobby, nothing really impressive.

Then he heard voices come from upstairs. He couldn't help but wondered how First Master Mavis was fairing. No doubt better than he was.

The girls were basically playing dress-up with her; how bad could that be?

 **Inside Mavis' Room**

" _I think I rather take on Acnologia, Tartaus, Zeref, and the Alvarez Empire all at once than submit myself to this torture for one second longer",_ The First Master of Fairy Tail thought as she sat down in front of a mirror while both of the Strauss sisters continued to brush her hair as Evergreen and Laki tended to her toenails, Lucy and Levy worked her fingernails. She also had Bisca, Wendy, and Carla trying out different shades of make-up on her face, (Which begged the question; does a cat even wear make-up?) and finally, Erza, Cana, Kinana, and Juvia were going through her closet trying to find an appropriate outfit for her. Meanwhile Asuka was just sitting there laughing at the whole thing while playing with her doll. All and all, it was chaos.

"Dammit Master Mavis!", Cana bellowed out from within the closest as she threw more and more of Mavis' clothes onto the floor, "What's it with you and all these dresses? You're like Wendy when it comes to fashion!"

"Well seeing how both she and Wendy are technically around the same age, it's not that far-fetch for them to have the same style of clothing." Juvia began to say as Wendy adopted an annoyed look on her face.

"I think my dresses are just fine", the Sky Dragon-Slayer mumbled.

"By technically you mean that Wendy is over four hundred years old and the Master Mavis is a hundred and eighteen, then yeah I guess they are in the same age group. If that age group is named the "fucking old and plain" category."

"Cana!" Bisca snapped as she pointed at Asuka, who didn't seem to hear the mage's vulgar language.

"What?! I mean look at this", Cana said as she pointed at the closest, "Seriously, I thought Wendy used to have a problem, but this is just freaking weird!"

"I think wearing a dress on the first date is a wonderful idea", Erza interjected, "It symbolizes the purely of our master and her ideals."

"No! She need to wear something that screams to Romeo-", Cana said as she put her hands behind her head and puff her chest out in a seductive way that cause Bisca to cover Asuka's innocent eyes, "Hey big boy, you up for a good time?"

"Good gods, Cana!" Levy said, "This is a first date, not a one night stand!"

"I'm just saying that First Master shouldn't dress up like a school girl. You have to make the guys want to come back for more!"

"You have a twisted, demented mind", Carla points out.

"Seriously, what are the odds of Romeo being like that?" Lucy asked.

"Probably the same odds of him, Lisanna, and Cana, having a threesome", Evergreen interjected causing everyone to look at her in silent shock.

Right before they all started busted out laughing, including Erza and Mavis, while Wendy was just red with embarrassment by the bluntness of the statement and Carla just looked on with in annoyance.

"Oh gods, that's rich!" Cana said as she wiped away a tear, "I would have to be pretty drunk to sleep Romeo; like completely obliterate!"

"Me too!" Lisanna added in as she had to pat herself on the back to calm down.

"I mean, could you imagine what Bickslow and Laxus would do to him?" Evergreen asked between breaths, "They would straight up murder him!"

"Anyway, back to the issue at hand", Erza announced after she calm down. "What will Master Mavis be wearing on the date?"

"Juvia-chan has to agree with Cana", the water mage said while giving the closet a look over, "Romeo has seen Master Mavis in all of these dresses before. He probably won't be too impressive by her if she went out in something like this."

"Told ya", Cana said a she took a swig up her bottle, "Seriously, I may have to loan you some of my clothing for this date."

"You must me joking?" Evergreen asked, "No offense Cana, but Master Mavis wearing your clothes will no doubt make Romeo looked like he was out on a date with a prostitute. She should take mine."

"Oh yes, because your selection of clothing is the pinnacle of modesty", Cana countered.

"Well at least I don't dress like a two-bit whore!" Evergreen snapped all of a sudden at the slight insult.

"Could have fooled me! Obviously Elfman didn't fall for your charming personality!" Cana struck back, "And may I remind you, I only ever slept with four men in my entire life, including Laxus!"

"Are those the only four whose names you could remember?" Evergreen asked causing Cana to pull some glowing cards out of her purse.

"You want to say that again?" the Magic Card mage threaten.

"Go ahead and try it", Evergreen said as she removes her glasses and her eyes began to glow, "I could always use another statue for my collection."

As all the girls try to get between the two clashing mages, all while saying that Mavis should probably wear their clothes instead, Mavis sat solemnly in her chair thinking.

" _It would seem that the girls have forgotten the most important reason to why I can't wear any of their clothes",_ she thought as she looked down at her chest with sad eyes and then back to the girls still fighting, mainly at their upper bodies.

Cana, Evergreen, Lucy, Juvia, Bisca, Erza, Lucy, Laki, Lisanna, and Mira were all "bless" with great "assets" that Mavis could only wish for. Even Levy, who wasn't on their level, was still at least two cups sizes bigger than her.

" _Wendy is the closest one to me, but she basically wears the clothes that I wear",_ Mavis thought before realizing something.

" _Maybe Romeo isn't into that type of thing. I mean, he's the one asking me out, so obviously he finds me attractive, at least physically anyway."_

"Maybe he has a thing for small-chested girls", Mavis said aloud, not knowing the Erza and the others had finally gotten Cana and Evergreen under control, and heard her loud and clear.

All of the girls excluding Asuka, (who has been playing with her doll through this whole ordeal) all stare at Mavis who was staring at herself in the mirror, not knowing that she was being watched.

"Do you think she is afraid that Romeo won't go for her because of chest size?" Lucy whispers.

"Well, he is at that age in his life", Levy points out, "I mean, he been surrounded by big-chested girls almost all entire life."

"Then why would he ask First Master out on a date?" Bisca asked, "I mean no offense, but in case you haven't noticed, she is kind of in the small-size department."

"You think Romeo may have a thing for flat-chested girls?" Lisanna asked, "I mean look at his father. Love him to death, but he's the biggest perv in town."

"Maybe the kid's a ass man", Cana stated.

"First Master lacking in that too", Mira pointed out, "You should see her face whenever we visited the hot springs together. She seem more annoyed than anything."

"Then why would Romeo asks her out?" Juvia wondered.

"You think that he just likes her for her personality?" Lucy asked.

"That's a possibility", Evergreen said, "Because quite frankly I always thought that he was asexual or something."

Erza used this time to talk to Romeo personally and find out for herself what exactly did the purple-hair mage prefer.

" _ROMEO!"_ she screams through the telepathic link.

" _Ow, my brain",_ was the response on the other end.

" _What are you? A buttocks or bosoms man?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Silence greets her for the first few seconds after her question before Romeo responded.

" _I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right. I think I'm still recovering from the mental shock of having SOMEONE screamed into the inner workings of my skull."_

" _Are you a buttocks or bosoms man?"_ Erza repeated herself.

" _Oh, so you did ask that question. And here I thought I was going crazy."_

" _Answer the question",_ Erza ordered.

" _Kind of putting me on the spot here out of nowhere; also that's a pretty personal question and coming from you of all people",_ Romeo stated.

" _My sword is about to get real personal with you in the next five seconds if you don't answer my question."_

" _Okay, okay!"_ Romeo says as he thinks for a moment, " _I guess neither."_

" _Explain yourself."_

" _Oh good gods, listen, I'm just not into that type of thing, unlike my father. I guess I just take into account a girl's mental attributes instead of their physical ones. I want someone I can have a conversation with, that's all."_

" _I see",_ Erza tells him, " _Thank you for your honest opinion, Romeo. If things go well I may allow you to visit Mavis here at Fairy Hills."_

" _Wait a minute, I thought boys weren't allowed here",_ Romeo commented.

" _Only because I decreed it so",_ Erza said before cutting off the link.

Romeo was once again sitting there in silence until he realizes something:

" _What does she mean if things go well, she'll allow me to visit Master Mavis? This is a one-time thing, right?"_

 **A/N: Is this a one-time thing or does Erza have other plans? Next Chapter: Wendy get supsicous, so she and Romeo have a chat while the other girls finish up with Mavis.**

 **Remember to check out my story: Fiery Hurricane of Love when you get the chance.**


End file.
